The April Fools Bunny
by TriforceNinja
Summary: During every April 1st, there is a special event. An event with practical jokes or shenanigans in general. Lavi uses this April Fools Day to cause mischief around the Black Order. What shenanigans does he have plan and who are his victims.


**Road: _Why_ _hello_ _readers_~ Welcome to TriforceNinja's April Fools Story.**

**Triforce: *currently sleeping on a bed* *wakes up and looks around* Wait a minute. This isn't my room! WHERE THE HELL AM I!**

**Millennium Earl: Why good morning~ my dear~ You are in the Black Ark.**

**Triforce: *turns to see the Earl* GYAH! *jumps back and throws a triforce shuriken (made out of candle wax) at him***

**Earl: *gets hit, but the shuriken breaks apart* Now, now, there is no need to get hostile~**

**Triforce: WTF! *pulls out another shuriken and stares at it* WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE CANDLE WAX SHURIKENS AND WHERE ARE MY REGULAR STEEL SHURIKENS! **

**Earl: We knew you wouldn't cooperate, so we replaced your shurikens with candle wax shurikens.**

**Triforce: *glares at the Earl* Why am I here?**

**Road: Oh~ we brought you here, so you could spend some time on April Fools Day! *pouts* You didn't put us in this story! **

**Triforce: *sigh* Okay, far enough.**

**Tyki: *enters the room***

**Triforce: Hey Tyki, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tyki: Why would I do that?**

**Triforce: Since you just made an appearance in this A/N. *holds a candle wax triforce shuriken* NOW DO IT!**

**Tyki: *sweat drops* (To Readers) Triforce does not own DGM or any of the characters... She's just nuts.**

**Triforce: *throws shuriken at Tyki* I am NOT NUTS! (To Readers) Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**The April Fools Bunny**

_**By TriforceNinja**_

It is the last day of March and everyone in the Black Order is living their normal lives. Some exorcists are on missions, some are just chilling in Headquarters. In the Dining area, Allen is ordering his massive order of food from Jerry. The chef nods his head as he cooks for the white headed exorcist. While Allen waits for his dinner to come, he seats himself at a table with his friends, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory and Bookman. They are waiting for there supper along with him. Allen starts talking with Lenalee, asking her how her day was, and Lavi bursts into the conversation and says, "You want to know what my day was like? It was _boring_ as hell! I didn't do anything exciting except read through all the records with the Old Panda!"

Bookman slaps his apprentice hard and yells, "Don't interrupt a conversation, which doesn't concern you, and don't call your study session boring! And how many times do I have to tell you, STOP CALLING ME OLD!"

"Ow, take it easy there!" Lavi says.

Lenalee explains her day to Allen and mentions it was just as boring as Lavi's. Miranda and Krory is having a separate conversation, taking about there day and what plans do they have during the weekend. Lavi looks at everyone around him. They seem very happy, even though it's just a normal boring day, but for some reason, he is excited on what tomorrow is going to be like. Once Jerry calls for everyone's order, they went to him to grab their meals. Lenalee is having Chinese noodles, Lavi is having yakiniku, Krory is having roast chicken, Miranda is having a garden salad, Bookman is having ribs and Allen, as usual is having a massive loud of steak, pasta, dangos, etc. This is enough food to feed a whole army. Everyone is eating away with their supper until it's all gone, enjoying every last piece of it. Once everyone is done, they get up from their table and went their separate ways. Before Lavi follows Bookman to the library to study records of history, he walks up to Lenalee and asks, "So, Lenalee, what time does the lab usually close down?"

She raises an eyebrow and replies, "The lab usually closes at 24:00. Why?"

"No reason, I was just curious, that's all." Lavi responds, and then he begins to follow Bookman until they get to the library.

* * *

It is midnight and the scientists from the Science Division are closing up the lab. They scan the room to make sure everything is in order and then they left to go to bed. Little did they know, an intruder, who is wearing all black, sneaks into the lab. He has a wool hat, covering his hair, and he's wearing a dark mask, covering his face. The intruder creeps into the closet, where Komui keeps all his potions. He rummages through all the potions that strikes him fancy and puts them all into a bag. Once he collects everything he is looking for, he closes the closet and then sneaks out of lab undetected.

The intruder tiptoes his way to the dormitory and makes it to Lavi's and Bookman's room. He opens the door quietly, sneaks in and sees the old man is asleep on his bed. The other bed, on the other end of the room is empty. No one is sleeping in it. The intruder stares back at the sleeping Bookman again with a smile, glad he isn't awake, and then he walks to the empty bed and lays his bag of potions on top of it. He then rummages through the sack and takes out a jar, with a clear substance in it, and the label on it reads, "Sleep Dreams". He takes the lid off and pours it into a glass on the end table, which Bookman uses for his medication. When the cup is full, the intruder puts the lid back on the jar tightly and puts it back into the bag. He carefully lifts the glass slowly off the table and creeps towards Bookman. He places the glass on the old man's mouth and pours the potion in gradually.

"Sorry gramps," the intruder says silently, while taking the glass away.

He removes his wool hat and mask, revealing himself as Lavi, who says, "But I can't have you ruining my fun on an awesome day, like April 1st."

Lavi goes to his closet and puts away his disguise, along with the sack of potions he has stolen from the lab. He is very tired, so he goes to his bed and gets himself under the covers. He gently lays his head on his pillow and falls asleep.

* * *

It is morning and Lenalee is waking up for the new day. She gets out of bed and walks up to her mirror. She picks up a brush on her desk and starts brushing her hair. While she is doing that, she hears a knock on the door. She looks at it and asks, "Yes?"

"Hey Lenalee, can I come in?" says the voice on the other side of the door.

"Not right now, Lavi, I still need to get dressed." she replies.

"Okay, I'll wait here until you are ready to let me in." he says.

Lenalee finishes brushing her hair and then she starts changing her clothes, from her pyjamas to her exorcist uniform. After getting dressed, she answers the door and sees Lavi standing there with a huge cheerful smile, holding a glass of milk.

"So Lavi, why did you come to visit me?" she asks puzzle, "Is it something important?"

"Well, I was going to give you this glass of milk." he replies, "Komui says he wants his Lenalee to have some calcium."

Lenalee gently takes the glass from Lavi and says, "My brother cares about me very much, even if he could get a little overboard, but I do agree that I need my calcium."

She takes a sip from the milk and while she tastes it, she is wearing an unsure expression on her face.

"Lavi, what is in this?" she asks him, "I'm not saying it tastes bad, but I believe something else was added in this milk."

"Oh, Komui made it." Lavi says, "He added some spices in it to make is nice and sweet for his little sister."

Lenalee smiles and takes another sip from the glass. Then something hit her. She looks up at Lavi and asks, "Why didn't my brother come up here and give me the milk himself? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't allow you to deliver a glass of milk to me."

"Oh, but he did." Lavi replies, "He was _too_ busy working on another Komlin robot and asked one of us exorcists or scientists to deliver this glass to you, so I volunteered."

Lenalee takes another sip of her milk. Once she finishes it, she gives Lavi the empty glass and tells him she is going to brush her teeth. She closes her bedroom door behind her and heads her way to the washrooms. Lavi watches until she is out of his sight and he notices that Lenalee didn't remember to lock her doom room door. He is glad she didn't do that, so he carefully opens the door and enters her room quietly. He scans the room and spots Lenalee's hairbrush on her desk. He walks up to fetch it and takes some strands of forest green hair off of it. He puts the brush back on Lenalee's desk and then he leaves the room. He closes the door behind him, and then he walks causally walks away from his friend's dorm.

* * *

Lenalee is in the washroom, brushing her teeth. While she is doing that, she feels a slight pain from her stomach. She drops her toothbrush and starts clutching her belly. The pain spreads throughout her body as she clasps onto her knees and curls herself into a ball. Lenalee feels like she's shrinking. She curls up tighter and tighter and then she notices something on the back of her palms. Forest green hair, like her natural hair colour, is growing gradually on her skin. Her hands are crunch into fists and she notices they are shrivelling down to size. She feels something poking out from her lower back, like it is stretching out from her body. It feels long and soft and whatever it is, it is swinging back and forth. Lenalee feels her face is starting to form. It is shrinking down and she forcefully shapes a pout. She feels her ears crawling up her head, stretching them out and forms into a triangular shape. The hair on her head is spreading down her body, covering her in forest green fur. Soon enough, the pain went away and Lenalee's entire body stops shrinking. She crawls out of her exorcist uniform and looks at herself. Her hands have change into paws. Not just her hands, but her feet, too. Her entire body is cover in green fur and the thing, which is sticking from her lower back, is a long fluffy tail. Lenalee is about to scream, but instead of a human yell, she let out a huge, "MEOW!"

* * *

Lavi makes his way to the dinning hall. Once he gets there, he asks Jerry is he could give out coffee to everyone this morning.

"Now Lavi~ why do you want to hand out coffee today~?" Jerry asks in an optimistic voice.

"Well," Lavi scratches his head sheepishly, "Lenalee isn't feeling better today, and she asks me if I could hand out the drinks today."

"WHAT?! MY SWEET ADORABLE LENALEE IS SICK?!" the redhead hears a exclaim coming behind him, which belongs to the crazy supervisor named, Komui Lee.

He glares directly at Lavi, grabs out a huge drill and yells, "IF YOU DARE MAKE MY ADORABLE SISTER SICK, I WILL MURDER YOU, YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS!"

"WHOA, WHOA, TAKE IT EASY!" Lavi exclaims, "I DIDN'T GET YOUR SISTER SICK!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE IS SICK?!" Komui yells.

Lavi sighs and says, "I wanted to ask her a few questions about the lab."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME?! I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS IN THE LAB! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED REEVER OR ANYONE ELSE IN THE SCIENCE DIVISION! THEY WOULD KNOW THINGS ABOUT THE LAB!"

"I just thought you guys were busy, and Lenalee room is the closest room I can find. She usually assists you in the lab, so I think she would know a lot of things."

Komui lowers his drill and says, "I'll give you some answers about the lab. So, what do you want to learn?"

Lavi stares as him nervously and replies, "I would… like to learn about… potions?"

"Any specific potion you want to learn about?" Komui asks.

"I was wondering… were all the potions tested?"

Komui shakes his head and says, "not all of them, although we do keep the tested potions one closet and the non tested or highly dangerous potions in another closet."

Lavi knew he didn't encounter any dangerous potion, while his was sneaking in the potion closet, which means he went into the right area.

"Well Lavi, since you've volunteered on serving the coffee, I'll let you take this tray and give everyone their mugs."

Lavi gladly takes the tray and gives Komui his bunny rabbit cup. The supervisor thanks him and then the redhead walks around the dining hall to give everyone their coffee. There is only one mug left on the tray, which contains green tea in it. The initials on the bottom of the cup are Y.K., which means this cup belongs to Yu Kanda. Before Lavi gives the cup of tea to the raven haired exorcist, he hides himself in a corner and takes out a syringe from his coat pocket. It contains a light green fluid in it, almost matching the colour of the green tea. Lavi takes the syringe to the mug, presses the plunger down, as the green fluid pour into the tea. He pops the syringe back in his pocket and turns to find Kanda, who is sitting at a table alone, eating his soba noodles. Lavi forces a cheerful smile on himself as he approaches the Japanese man. He places the mug by Kanda and says, "Hey Yu, I brought you your green tea."

Kanda shoots a death glare at the redheaded man and yells, "How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!"

Lavi nervously backs away, still keeping his smile on his face saying, "Okay, okay, just enjoy your tea."

He walks away and went to Jerry to collect the next tray of mugs. Lavi sometimes take a few quick glances at Kanda, seeing if he had sipped from his tea yet, but every look, the redhead only sees the raven haired exorcist eating his soba. Lavi heads his way out of the dinning hall, since the tray of cups he is currently carrying belongs to the Science Division. He takes one quick glance at Kanda, who finally is sipping his tea and the redhead smiles for victory. Once the Japanese exorcist finishes his tea, he takes his dishes to the dish cart and then he leaves the dining area. While he is walking down the hallway, he feels unusually tired like he is about to pass out. He makes his way to his room, but before he could open his door, he clasps on the floor and falls asleep. While he is napping on the ground, his physical body begins to forms into a feminine build and his hair turns into a forest green. Komui is walking down the hallway and sees a feminine Kanda on the floor in shock and yells, "OH MY GOD! LENALEE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

No response came from the now female Kanda. Komui picks up "her" body with a worry face, hating to see his "sister" in this condition. He is relieved to see that "Lenalee" is still breathing normally. He takes a closer look at "her" and sees that "she" is simply sleeping. He sees no signs of sickness and he thinks "she" is going to be okay. Komui takes the Lenalee look-a-like Kanda to his sister's room. Once he gets in there, he lays Kanda down on Lenalee's bed and tucks "her" in.

"I'll come back to check up on you, okay?" he says to his "sister" as he leaves room, closing the door behind him. As Komui departs from Lenalee's dorm, he finds a forest green cat, staring directly at him with amethyst eyes.

"Now how did a cat get in here?" he asks himself.

The cat stares meowing, like it's nagging at him. Komui keeps staring at it with a puzzle expression, thinking there is something familiar about this kitty. He picks up the cat, who growls at him for doing that and says he is going to do some DNA tests on it. The cat really doesn't like that idea as it tries to get out of the supervisor's grasp, but Komui is already on his way to the lab.

* * *

After Lavi delivered the Science Division their coffee, he decides to cause more mischief. He is waiting for Miranda to come out of her room. There are five fake spiders hanging on a string in front of her door. Lavi snickers silently as he waits for her to come out. The door opens and Miranda is about to leave her room, until she sees the spiders hanging above her door. She screams out loud and stumbles backwards on the floor. Lavi bursts out laughing as he sees the priceless look on Miranda's face. She stares at her redheaded friend with shock and confusion as Lavi takes down the fake spiders from above her door.

"Happy April Fools, Miranda!" Lavi keeps on laughing.

"LAVI, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she exclaims in panic and anger.

"Well, I couldn't help it!" he replies, "Your face was _so_ priceless!"

Miranda glares at him irritably for that remark. Lavi extends his hand to her so he could help her out. Despite of the redhead's prank, Miranda allows him to help her off the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she lectures.

Lavi sweat drops and nods his head nervously. He turns to the doorway and sees Krory standing there.

"L-Lavi, what are you doing in Miranda's room?" he asks.

"Oh Krory-kins, I was just popping by her room for a visit." Lavi replies, "What are you doing here?"

Krory pulls out a sheet of paper and says, "I am just hearing to read a poem to Miranda."

A wide smirk stretch across Lavi's face and stands by to listen to the poem, Krory is about to read.

"Miranda," he starts it off.

"You are an ocean, who could start a flood,

I am a vampire, who could suck your blood."

Miranda gasps in shock and Krory's face pales at that line. Lavi only let out a small chuckle. Krory begins to read more of the poem.

"You are as pretty as an ugly duck,

Who is a victim to the ones I suck."

Miranda feels slightly offended and Krory notices she isn't quite happy. He reads through the poem without reading it out load and says, "I don't even know how I got this poem. I only remember it being on my door saying "read this to Miranda" but none of the lines seem to be supportive."

Lavi laughs out loud as Miranda and Krory turn their attention to him.

"I'm sorry, but I was the one, who gave you that poem." the redhead confesses, "APRIL FOOLS, KRORY!"

They both glare at Lavi and they toss him out of Miranda's room. They close the door shut after they kicked him out of the dorm. Komui is walking down the hallway, with a cat in his arms, and notices Lavi, lying face down on the floor.

"Lavi?" the supervisor starts, "Why are you lying in the middle of the hallway?"

The redhead pushes himself off the ground and faces Komui.

"Miranda and Krory want to have there private session together, so they've killed me out." he replies.

Komui is giving him a serious look, while petting the cat, and says, "Lenalee doesn't seem really sick this morning."

Lavi widens one eye and notices the cat in the supervisor's arms. He knows the cat is the real Lenalee and he is worried that Komui is on to him.

"She is however very tired and I found her lying on the floor outside of Kanda's dorm." the supervisor mentions, "IF THAT OCTOPUS DID ANYTHING TO MY SWEET LENALEE, I WILL KILL HIM!"

Lavi sweat drops and asks, "So, where is Lenalee now? I know you wouldn't just leave her lying by Yu's door."

"I just took her back to her room, so she would rest." Komui replies, "Wait, YOU BETTER NOT VISIT HER, WHILE SHE'S ASLEEP! IF YOU DO, I'LL MURDER YOU, YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS!"

Lavi backs away slowly with a nervous smile on his face and says, "I won't, I promise I would leave her alone."

Komui smiles and walks past the redheaded bookman and makes his way to lab 5, where the Science Division is currently working. Section Leader Reever notices that the supervisor is carrying a forest green cat and asks, "Komui, what's with the cat?"

"I found this kitty wandering in the hallway." he replies, "This cat seems familiar to me in a strange way, but I don't know why."

"Why is its fur green?" Johnny asks, "I have never seen a cat with green fur before."

"That is something I would like to know too." says another scientist.

"Well, I was wondering if we could do some DNA tests on it to see what it is." Komui explains.

Reever takes the cat from the supervisor and says, "We'll do some test on this kitty. I don't want you accidently killing the poor thing, because I know you would get carried away in these DNA tests."

"But I am only going to do the basic tests!" Komui whines.

"The answer is no, chief!" Reever declines, "By the way, there is some paper work on your desk that needs to be filled out."

"But I don't want to do that!" opposes the supervisor.

"CHIEF!" Reever raises his voice.

Komui pouts and says, "Fine, I'll fill out the paper work. You can be a _real_ killjoy, Section Leader!"

The chief marches to his office to do fill out his paper work. Reever holds up the kitty, staring into her amethyst eyes and says, "There is something familiar about this cat."

The other scientists stare at the kitty as well. Johnny sniffs it and smells a sweet sensation from it.

"It smells like Lenalee. Did she bring this cat in?" he asks.

"I don't know, but this cat kind of reminds me of Lenalee." Reever notes, "It's not just the smell, but it's also the fur and the eye colour. We don't usually see a green furred kitty with purple eyes everyday, but we do know Lenalee shares those physical features."

After looking at the cat closely, Reever hands her over to Johnny and makes his way to the "safe" potion closet. He opens it up and notices that three potions are missing. The "Sleep Dreams" potion, the "Sex change" potion, and the "Kitty Cat" potion are the ones that are MIA. Reever worries about this situation and then he turns to the other scientists and says, "Well, it looks like someone has been into the potion closet and stolen three potions, including the "Kitty Cat" potion."

Everyone gasps after hearing the news and then looks at the cat.

"Section Leader, are you saying this cat is really Lenalee?" Johnny asks.

"As far as I know, she is…"

"But, who would've done this to her?" asks another scientist.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we need to figure out a cure to change her back." Reever states, "Usually, Komui labels the cures on the containers, but we don't know where the container is."

"So, what should we do, Section Leader?" Johnny asks.

Reever sighs and replies, "I guess we might need to do some DNA tests on Lenalee. I'll inform Komui that there are three potions misplaced in the potions closet, but right now, our goal is to return Lenalee back to normal."

The scientists nod their heads and starts doing their testing on Lenalee. Reever heads his way to Komui's office to inform him about the stolen potions. When he gets in there, he notices that the supervisor is not at his desk, and there is a lot of unfinished paper work on there. This

* * *

frustrates the section leader, thinking that the chief must have goofed off instead of doing his work, so Reever leaves the office to go and find Komui.

Allen is walking down the halls, after his huge breakfast he had in the dinning hall. Lavi is rushing his way and yells, "ALLEN, ITS LENALEE! SHE'S IN THE MOST HORRIBLE CONDITION RIGHT NOW AND SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

"WH-WHAT!?" Allen exclaims back, "LENALEE NEEDS MY HELP!"

"YES, BUT YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY!"

Lavi grabs his friend's arm, tagging him along, as they rush their way to Lenalee's room. They enter her to see that "Lenalee" is sleeping in her bed. Lavi runs up to "her" and grabs "her" wrist, trying to find a pulse.

"OH NO, SHE IS DYING! HER PULSE IS SLOWING DOWN!" he cries.

Allen takes a good look at "Lenalee", who is breathing normally and he sees no signs of sickness. He begins to question Lavi's theory, not believing that "Lenalee" is sick.

"OH COME ON, MOYASHI!" Lavi exclaims, "SHE WOULD'VE WOKEN UP BY NOW IF I KEEP YELLING LIKE THIS!"

"IT'S ALLEN YOU IDIOT!" Allen exclaims, but didn't argue with his friend that "Lenalee" isn't waking up, so he comes to "her" side and lays his right hand on "her" left shoulder.

"What are we suppose to do?" he asks his redheaded friend.

"How about you kiss her?" Lavi suggests.

"WH-WHAT?!" Allen exclaims, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! KOMUI WOULD KILL ME!"

"DAMN IT, MOYASHI, DO YOU WANT LENALEE TO WAKE UP OR NOT?!" Lavi asks impatiently.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Allen yells back and then turns his gaze towards Lenalee. He takes a deep breathe and dives his head for a kiss, pressing his lips against "Lenalee's". Unfortunately for him, Komui comes into the room with a giant drill.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SWEET DARLING SISTER, YOU OCTOPUS!" he exclaims.

Allen freaks out after the supervisor yells at him, but that is not the only thing that freaks him out, he stares at "Lenalee" who is now away, glaring straight at him. "Her" physical body begins to change into a masculine build, and "her" hair colour changes into a raven blue. Allen looks in shock of seeing that "Lenalee" is actually Kanda, and he pulls away from the kiss and quickly backs away. Komui is surprise to see that scene as well. Kanda continues to glare at Allen as he unsheathes Mugen and yells, "YOU'RE ARE SO FUCKING DEAD, MOYASHI!"

"OH SHIT!" Allen pales and starts running for his life. Kanda chases him out of the room and down the hallways, trying to land an attack on the "moyashi". Komui watches them run away and then he turns his gaze to Lavi.

"YOU!" he exclaims out loud, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Lavi shakes his head nervously, even though it's a lie.

"I THOUGHT I STRICTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO VISIT MY DEAR LENALEE, WHILE SHE'S ASLEEP!" the supervisor continues.

Lavi sheepishly nods his head and replies, "I was just as worried as you were. I don't even know _how_ Lenalee turned into Yu."

"THERE YOU ARE, CHIEF KOMUI!" they both hear a yell coming from the left. Reever is walking down the hallway, with a pissed expression on his face, marching his way towards the supervisor.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing here, when you should be doing your paper work?" he asks in frustration.

"Well, Section Leader Reever, I was just visiting my sweet adorable Lenalee, while she is sick." Komui explains, "BUT THAT STUPID OCTOPUS, ALLEN WALKER WAS IN THERE AND KISSED HER! But then she turns into Kanda and chases that octopus down the hallway. BUT WHERE IS MY LENALEE?!"

Reever sweat drops and says, "Um, chief, remember that cat you've brought into the lab and you said it seems familiar?"

Komui nods his head.

"That cat happens to be Lenalee." Reever breaks the news.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the supervisor exclaims.

"I've also found out that someone snuck into the lab and stolen three potions. One of them happens to be the "Kitty Cat" potion."

"ARE YOU SAYING A FUCKING BURGLAR DID THAT TO MY LENALEE!?"

Reever nods his head. Komui holds up his drill and yells, "WHOEVER STOLEN MY POTIONS AND DID THAT TO LENALEE, THEY WOULD WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!"

Both Lavi and Reever sweat a drop and turns to face each other.

"So Lavi, what were you doing in Lenalee's room?" the section leader asks.

The redhead scratches the back of his head and replies, "I… was just visiting Lenalee, seeing if she's okay…"

Reever raises an eyebrow, looking at the young bookman suspiciously.

"Oh, Lenalee is a cat?! WHO WOULD'VE DONE THIS?!" Lavi exclaims.

Komui and Reever stare at the redhead silently.

"Well, I think the Old Panda is looking for me, so… I better find him, before he lectures at me." Lavi says awkwardly.

He begins to walk away and then Komui stops him by saying, "So Lavi, where is Bookman. I haven't seen him all day."

"Neither had I." Reever adds.

Lavi pauses and turns to the supervisor and the section leader.

"He was… resting on his bed… I was going to find out if he is awake now..." he replies.

"Resting huh? That reminds me. A potion called "Sleep Dreams" was also missing in our lab, too. It makes people fall asleep forever until the cure is given to them. Do you think that might be the case to why he is resting?"

"And wouldn't the thief do the same thing to you if you and Bookman share the same room?" Komui asks.

"Usually Bookman should already be awake by now, but all I see is his apprentice, acting a little stranger than usual."

Lavi couldn't take much more of this and cries, "ALRIGHT, I DID IT! I'VE STOLEN SOME POTIONS IN THE LAB LAST NIGHT!"

Komui glares at redhead, points his drill at him and yells, "AH HAH! SO YOU'RE THE DAMN OCTOPUS, WHO DID THAT TO MY BELOVED SISTER!"

Reever kicks Komui from behind, making him fall face first to the floor.

"You're not killing anyone today." he lectures the supervisor.

Reever turns his gaze to Lavi and says, "Lavi, why did you steal potions in the lab?"

"I-I j-just wanted to have some fun on April 1st!" the redhead replies.

Reever sighs and notices it is April Fools Day.

"We'll talk about this later, Lavi, but right now, we need you to gather the potions, which you stole, and read the antidotes for each potion." he says.

Lavi groans and leads Reever and Komui to his dorm. They enter his room and sees that Bookman is still sleeping on his bed. Reever and Komui stare at the old man closely.

"Hmm, he seems to be sound asleep." Komui notes, "It's reminds me of the way how Kanda was sleeping, when he is disguised as my sweet adorable Lenalee."

Komui turns to Lavi and yells, "WHERE YOU THE ONE RESPONSIBLE OF WHY KANDA IS DISGUISED AS MY SWEET ADORABLE SISTER?!"

Lavi nods his head.

"BUT HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET HIM TO LOOK LIKE LENALEE?! I DON'T REMEMBER MAKING A POTION LIKE THAT!"

"You didn't _exactly_ make a potion like that." Lavi states as he opens his closet and finds the bag, containing the stolen potions. He grabs it and takes out the "Sex Change" potion and shows it to his supervisor.

"I used this potion to turn Kanda into a girl." Lavi explain, "But in order to turn him into Lenalee, I had to borrow a strand of her hair. I mix her DNA and this potion together, along with the "Sleep Dreams" potion, to make a certain tonic to transform anyone into a sleeping Lenalee."

Komui points his drill at Lavi and yells, "YOU USED A STRAND OF MY SWEET ADORABLE SISTER'S HAIR?! I'M GONNA-"

Reever grabs the supervisor and pulls him away from Lavi and says, "Chief, do you want Lavi to change Lenalee back to normal or not!"

"WHY WOULD I WANT HIS HELP?! HE IS AN UNTRUSTWORTHY OCTOPUS, WHO MUST BE PUNISHED!" Komui exclaims.

"Because he has the cure, which can change her back to normal."

Lavi takes out the "Kitty Cat" potion and starts reading the cure.

"So, the cure?" Reever asks.

Lavi looks up to the section leader and nods his head saying, "We would need a bucket of water."

Hearing that suddenly refreshes Komui's and Reever's memory about when they were testing the "Kitty Cat" potion. Lavi is about to head out to find a bucket until the section leader stops him by saying, "Aren't you going to cure your mentor before we go and cure Lenalee?"

Lavi sighs and complains, "Do we have to? He usually complains at me if I let him oversleep. And two, WHY DO I HAVE TO CURE HIM?! The cure for the "Sleep Dreams" potion is kissing him, and I DON'T WANT TO KISS THE OLD PANDA?!"

"Lavi, you gave him the potion, so _you_ would have to cure your mentor." Reever replies.

Lavi is about to protest, but the section leader demands him to do it. The redhead sighs as he approaches his mentor and kisses him on the lips. Bookman's eyes crack open slowly and notices that his apprentice is pressing his lips against his. His eyes widen as he kicks Lavi off of him.

"LAVI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he roars at his apprentice, who is on the floor, "HAVE YOU COMPETELY LOST YOU MIND?! NO KISSING YOUR MENTOR!"

Lavi gets himself off the ground, wiping the dust off his coat and says, "Nice to see that you are awake, Old Panda."

Bookman kicks his pupil hard to the wall for calling his that nickname and then he notices Komui and Reever are in there room.

"What are you gentlemen doing here?" he asks them.

"We are asking Lavi to do us a favour, for all the trouble he has done." Reever mentions.

"What trouble did my idiot apprentice cause?" Bookman asks.

"HE STOLEN THREE POTIONS, TURNED MY SWEET LENALEE INTO A CAT AND STOLEN A STRAND OF HER HAIR! HE MUST PAY FOR ALL HIS CRIMES!" Komui exclaims.

Everyone in the room sweat a drop and Reever start explaining to Bookman about the other shenanigans Lavi had caused during this day, including drugging him with the sleeping potion. The old man glares at his apprentice again, and Lavi knows it is a good time for him to run for it, which he did.

* * *

Half an hour has pasted and the Science Division are still working on some DNA tests on Lenalee. A few minutes later, Komui comes into the lab, along with Reever, Bookman and Lavi, who is carrying a bucket of water.

"STOP THE DNA TEST THIS INSTANT!" the supervisor exclaims. Then he calms down, puts one hand on Lavi's shoulder and says, "Lavi here has a cure to return my sweet adorable little sister back to normal."

He pushes Lavi forward and the scientists stare at him in confusion. They are wondering why he is holding a bucket of water. Lavi begins his statement to why he is doing that.

"What do cats hate the most?" he asks the question.

The scientists still look at him with a puzzle expression, but they choose to listen to where he is going with this. Lavi asks Johnny to put the cat down, which he did, as the redhead stares into Lenalee's purple eyes, lifting the pail above her. He begins to tip the bucket over, as water starts pouring out, right on top of the green kitty. Lenalee begins to shiver because of the cold water, as she slowly grows to be her normal seventeen year old self. Komui is shock to see her without any clothes on, so he quickly grabs a blanket, which is in the bed sheets closet of the labs, and rushes to wrap Lenalee in it. She glares at her brother and yells, "BROTHER, WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A GLASS OF MILK, WHICH TURNED ME INTO A CAT?!"

Komui looks at his sister confuse. He knows he would never allow his sister drink his ridiculous potions.

"Lavi told me you made me a glass of milk!" she yells moderately, "He told me that you put in a special type of spice."

Komui glares his way to Lavi and roars, "YOU LIED TO MY SISTER?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD STOLEN THE POTIONS!"

Lenalee looks confuse for a second and turns her attention to Lavi.

"Is that true, Lavi?" she asks.

Lavi scratches his head and nods guiltily. Allen, comes rushing in the lab with a pissed off expression on his face as he grabs Lavi by the scarf and says, "You _knew_ that the Lenalee I've kissed was actually Kanda, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Lavi nods again sheepishly. And then Kanda comes in, with his famous ticked off expresson on his face, points Mugen towards Lavi's face and yells, "BAKA USAGI, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"WH-WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?! BUT WHY YU?!" the redhead asks.

"I heard the moyashi mentioning that you asked him to kiss me." Kanda mentions.

"IT'S ALLEN, BAKANDA!" Allen yells at him.

Kanda "che'd" as he continues to glare at Lavi.

"APRIL FOOLS EVERYONE!" The redhead yells out cheerfully, but everyone in the room is scowling at him for everything he had done. Allen is activating his Crown Clown innocence, Komui is summoning a Komlin robot, and Bookman is getting ready to kick his apprentice again.

"OH SHIT!" he yells, as he starts running for his life as everyone else is chasing him. Even though his friends are pursuing him, Lavi had the best April Fools Day he could ever get.

* * *

**Triforce: And that's the end. *sigh* I had a long day with these Noahs! They were pranking me all day.**

**Tease: *flying around me***

**Triforce: *ignores it* First, as you all know, these idiots replaced my triforce shirukens with these LAME ASS CANDLE WAX SHURIKENS! Road trapped me in one of her dream worlds, and it's about working at my job. It was about my supervisor telling me to work in the workplace forever and never go back home again, which PISSES ME OFF, because I don't want to work forever, but it was one of Road's dream world, so it wasn't real. Jasdevi were tricking me a lot lately, as well. One of the twins asks me to do an errand, but whenever I do that task, the other twin shoots me with either a paintball bullet, or any ridiculous bullet they have. *points to my hair, which is currently pink* Like the pink hair dye bullet.**

**Tease: *touches my shoulder and flies off***

**Triforce: *tries my best to ignore it* They would sometimes double shoot me, whenever the Earl asks for an errand, but his errands were much worst. They were also prank tasks, which involve every member in the Noah family and some of his akuma. I was also tricked into being Sheryl's puppet, as he manipulates my body to do things I regret doing.**

**Tease: *flies in front of my face***

**Triforce: *starts waving my hands at it* STOP TEASING ME!**

**Tease: *lands and bits my right shoulder***

**Triforce: OWW! *glares at Tyki* TYKI, STOP TEASING ME WITH YOUR TEASE!**

**Tyki: You're making it so easy. Not everyone wants to hear your rant.**

**Triforce: Well Mr. Mikk, I am _still_ mad at YOU for disappearing in front of me! And then you either grab me through the walls, or through the floor when I least expect it! I was also disturbed when you literally touched my heart.**

**Tyki: Can you STOP your ranting now?**

**Triforce: I'll stop ranting if you could give me my shurikens back.**

**Tyki: *sighs* *takes me to the Earl* Lord Millennium, it looks like our guest wants her shurikens back.**

**Earl: (To Me) Now why should I give them back to you?**

**Triforce: I will retrieve the 14th if you let me go and give me back my shurikens.**

**Earl: *smiles wider* *returns my triforce shurikens to me* Here you go, now go get me the 14th!**

**Road: Oh, can I come?**

**Triforce: Yes Road, you can come. I need your door anyway.**

**Road: *summons door* So, shall we go?**

**Triforce: Yep.**

**Triforce and Road: *walks through the door and transports close to the Black Order***

**Triforce: I'll be back to get Allen. You stay here. *runs to Exorcist Headquarters***

**-Ten minutes later-**

**Road: *tapping her foot* What is taking her so long?**

**Triforce: *arrives with a tied up Allen* Okay Road, just like I promised. Here's your Allen. *hands Allen over* **

**Road: *takes Allen with a hug* OH THANK YOU TRIFORCE! *drags Allen through her door***

**Triforce: *grins evilly and turns my direction to a couple of bushes* It looks like our plan has worked.**

**Komui and the REAL Allen: Comes out of the bushes.**

**Komui: Well thank you for contacting us. I had worked _so_ hard, working on that Allen clone.**

**Allen: *sweat drops* No kidding. (To Me) I wonder how the Noah family would react if that isn't the real me.**

**Triforce: I was wandering the same thing. So where is Lavi? I heard he was causing mischief in the order.**

**Lenalee: *comes by, holding a red rabbit, with an eye-patch* Huh? You want to know where Lavi is?**

**Triforce: *looks at the rabbit* Lenalee, where did you get the rabbit. It looks cute.**

**Lenalee: This rabbit is actually Lavi. We fed him the "Bunny Rabbit" potion after we caught him. **

**Lavi: *hops into my arms***

**Triforce: Hey Lavi. *pets him* now you are _really_ the April Fool Bunny.**

**Allen: Triforce, why did you make me kiss Kanda? I thought you didn't do Yullen.**

**Triforce: I don't usually do Yullen, but Allen, that was only a prank that Lavi set up for you.**

**Allen: Prank or not, I still didn't like it.**

**Triforce: Of course you don't. (To Readers) Sorry for the long A/N. This story drove me crazy. I am sorry that it's a little rushed, this story could've been a little more descripted, like I could've add more to it, but I just wanted to get it done by today. It might be re-edited, if I come around to it. There is a poll for "What Laven story I should make". You can find the poll on my profile page. PLEASE VOTE! Any questions or positive feedback. (No hate please)**

**Lenalee, Allen and Komui: Please Review!**

**Triforce: Also leave a fav! ;D**


End file.
